The Beginning
by JudasISevil
Summary: A short story about Ambrosia, rated T because Hevvin is in it.


**I do not own Warrior U my brain wouldn't be able to create all those amazing characters it belongs to the lovely Aisha Thani. I only own my OC Hunny Sunshine.**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Dreams Do Come True!**

"The sky is blue the grass is green the sun is smiling down at us it's another wonderful day everyone!" Ambrosia shouted in glee waking up the other unicorns. All the unicorns got up and frolicked around the eldest son. Well not everyone Hevvin looked at his family dancing around his stupid brother like fools! Ambrosia swung his hooves around and danced in the middle of the circle. He looked over at his cute little brother, he was all alone it broke Ambrosia's heart.

"Come on everyone let's show Hevvin how wonderful today is!" Ambrosia skipped over to Hevvin with the biggest smile Hevvin had seen. Hevvin began to panic and tried to run away from them but it was too late he was trapped in the middle. The unicorns frolicked around Ambrosia and him so he couldn't escape. The birds began to chirp a song which made the unicorns move faster.

"Come on Hev!" Ambrosia said nudging his younger brother to move. But Hevvin stayed in his spot not budging one bit. The song the birds chirped began to get to the climax and the unicorns moved faster and faster and faster! Then they began to Fralala! Hevvin couldn't take it anymore he spotted Dullop and ran towards him. He pushed him over and ran to his secret hide out.

No one really seemed to unfazed by Hevvin's escape they began to pick up from where they left off. Ambrosia trotted over to Dullop and helped him up.

"Thanks!" Dullop smiled and began to frolic once again. Ambrosia looked at the direction Hevvin had run off in.

"Oh that Hev," Ambrosia said smiling. "He'll never change." He laughed.

"Mother I'm going after Hevvy," Ambrosia said hopping over to his mother.

"Alright honey be careful," Jenna said stopping to give her son a kiss.

"Don't worry I will!" Ambrosia said running off to find his little brother. As he ran through the open field the birds fallowed him chirping another song for him.

"Fralalala~" Ambrosia sang with them. He entered the forest and there the squirrels, rabbits, and just about every little woodland critter danced around him.

"Have you seen my little brother Hevvin Mister Squirrel?" He asked one of the many furry animals. Upon hearing the name the squirrel's tail puffed out he shook his head furiously then ran away.

"Hmm I guess he was late for something," Ambrosia said to one of the birds. "Oh Hevvin come out! Hevvin!" Once the name escaped Ambrosia's snout all the animals stopped fallowing him and ran away, Ambrosia looked around. "Everyone is quite busy today!" He said hopping along the forest.

"Hevvy!" Ambrosia called out.

Hevvin was about to stab a tiny rabbit when he heard his nickname. The shaking rabbit was pinned against the tree's trunk once Hevvin turned around he made a run for it.

"Oh there you are Hevvy!" Ambrosia said trotting over to his brother, he looked behind his brother to see a rabbit take off further into the forest.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Hevvin growled.

"Let's go back to the other's you know mother always said it was dangerous to be in the forest alone."

"Your mother said that not mine," Hevvin said turning his behind to him.

"Your mother said the same thing too, come on Hevvy!" Ambrosia said already taking off. Hevvin turned around glared at him and ran past him.

"You want to race you should have said so!" Ambrosia yelled before taking off as well. Hevvin reached the open field first but Ambrosia was catching up to him. He shut his eyes and tried with all his strength to beat his brother at something for once.

Ambrosia passed Hevvin easily he looked back to see Hevvin trying so hard to win. He slowed down and let Hevvin pass him. Hevvin opened his eyes and looked back to see Ambrosia behind him.

"Ha! I'm beating you I'm gonna win-" Hevvin was cut off mid-sentence when he ran straight into another unicorn.

"Ouch," Hevvin said looking down at who he had landed on. It was another unicorn one he hadn't seen before. "Watch where you're standing, stupid!" He shouted at the confused unicorn under him.

"Hevvin are you alright?" Ambrosia said running towards him. Hevvin grunted and got off the other unicorn. Ambrosia noticed the other unicorn and he helped him up.

"Are you alright Miss? My little brother didn't hurt you did he?" The other unicorn looked at him and could only hear the word Miss.

"Did you just call me Miss?" Hunny said.

"Yeah, we look about the same age so do you prefer to be called something else?" Ambrosia suggested.

"I'm not a girl!" Hunny shouted before running off into a tree. Ambrosia blinked twice and looked back at Hevvin.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked him.

"I don't care!" Hevvin yelled trotting away from his older brother.

Inside the new home of the very unicorn Hevvin had run over sat Hunny his mother Daisy was still talking to the leader of the herd. He didn't want to go out ever again and see that stupid unicorn who had thought he was a girl. He grumbled under his breath when his mother came in.

"I have good news Hunny they let us stay in their herd and all we have to do is get along with everyone!" Daisy said.

"Then I have bad news we should just leave now," Hunny said.

"Why?" His mother said confused.

"I don't want to get along with anyone," Hunny said.

"Come on Hunny, you just have to frolic with the others now is that so bad?" Daisy said.

"I don't want to mom! They thought I was a girl!" Hunny shouted turning around and slumping down to sleep.

"It's the least you can do after they let us into their herd after all." His mother said pushing him up and over to the rest of the unicorns around his age. She kissed him before leaving him alone with everyone else. All the unicorns looked at him with dazzling glass eyes that seemed to look right into your soul, which they did. Except the one that had run him over who just gave him a scary glare.

"Hi I know we got off to a bad start but we can start all over!" The blue unicorn from before spoke up first. "My name is Ambrosia what's yours?"

"Hey? My name is Hunny…" he said not looking at him but a nearby tree. Hunny felt something warm and wet run across his snout. He shuddered when he realized Ambrosia had just licked him.

"W-why did you do that?" Hunny said backing away from him.

"Your name is _Honey_ so I thought I'd have a taste! I thought you'd be sweet!" He replied. He tilted his head to the side wondering why Hunny still wouldn't speak. "You can lick me back if you want!" Ambrosia smiled.

"No thanks…" Hunny said turning around and trotting away but he didn't get far before he bumped into his mother who gave him disapproving look.

"Go on, just go play with them." She said.

"Fine," Hunny sighed and turned around to face the other unicorns. But Ambrosia had fallowed him so he ended bumping into him.

"You're back!" He exclaimed.

"Uh yeah…" Hunny said starting to get freaked out.

"Oh this will be sooo fun now that we have a new member!" Ambrosia shouted in triumph and practically jumped with glee, Hunny's eye twitched he had a bad feeling about all of this.

_One month later…_

"Hunny! Hunny!" Ambrosia shouted running over to his best friend. Hunny was currently in the middle of a conversation with Hope.

"Does he still think you're a girl?" Hope whispered to Hunny.

"I don't even know anymore…" Hunny said looking at Ambrosia.

"Well see yeah later Am, Hun," Hope said.

"What is it?" Hunny said looking at his 'friend' once Hope left.

"Well bestie," Hunny cringed hearing the word. "I came up with a new spell!" Ambrosia said waiting for Hunny to start congratulating him but Hunny just looked at him like he was idiot. "Oh you're so unpredictable!" Ambrosia said.

"What?" Hunny said confused.

"Come on let's go try it out on Hevvy!" Ambrosia said.

"Sure what else is there to do anyways?" Hunny said fallowing Ambrosia, they both hid behind a bush.

"Um why are we hiding?" Hunny said turning to Ambrosia starting to feel a little bit uneasy. But all he did was smile and that made Hunny even more nervous.

"It's a surprise now close your eyes!" Ambrosia said.

"What if I say no?" Hunny said backing away.

"Come on, please." Ambrosia said pleading.

"I'm turning around and keeping my eyes open but you only have ten seconds." Hunny said.

"That's all the time I need." Ambrosia said happily. Hunny turned around and saw Hope playing with Dullop in the distance. His eyes relaxed as he saw her kissing the flowers which started to bloom. She was the only one who noticed he was a guy unlike everyone else. He just wished they all dropped dead except for her.

"Okay you can turn around now!" Ambrosia said. Hunny slowly turned around his eyes widened when he saw what Ambrosia had done.

"You…you.." Hunny was at loss for words.

"Yeah what do you think?" Ambrosia said proudly.

"Why is there two of you?" Hunny shouted shocked.

"It's the spell I was telling you about." Ambrosia said.

"Yeah so I'm gonna go trick Hevvy!" The other Ambrosia said.

"Um-I-I don't even know what to say…" Hunny said.

"Do you know what to do?" Ambrosia asked his clone.

"Mm-hmm!" The other Ambrosia said. Ambrosia's clone jumped out of the bush just as Hevvin was passing by. Hunny had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hevvin!" The clone yelled at Hevvin. Hevvin glared up at clone thinking it was Ambrosia he tried to move around him but the clone blocked his way.

"Wait what is he doing?" Ambrosia said he would never block his little brother's path.

"Want to dance!" The clone said hoping in front of Hevvin. "Or maybe sing?" he suggested.

"Fralalala come on Hevvin get into it!" The clone said nudging Hevvin all the unicorns started to gather around. "Fralalala-" The clone stopped dead mid-sentence, Hevvin had just ran his horn straight into him. His colorful rainbow blood started dripping down Hevvin's horn.

Ambrosia and Hunny just stared in shock at Hevvin like the rest of his family. Hunny jumped when Hevvin took his horn out of Ambrosia's clone's body. Hunny looked over at Ambrosia whose jaw had dropped open.

"Hevvin, sweetie what are you doing?" Bless said walking towards her son. Hevvin's eye twitched and it all suddenly made sense. To stop all the noise and movement around him he just had to kill them! Finally his darkest bloodiest dreams were coming true! He charged towards the rest of the family. Hunny's legs shook violently he couldn't take it anymore and without thinking he turned back and ran away never looking back once.

"No, no this can't be happening…" Ambrosia whispered to himself. "Hevvy can't, Hevvy, couldn't…But he is!" Realizing what Hevvin was doing shocked Ambrosia's legs gave out and he fainted.

End.

**No not really this is just the beginning of the story I want to write a story of what it would be like if Ambrosia lived. But I probably won't write the **_**full**_** story till the Ambrosia episode comes out or maybe sooner so till then I'll just develop the plot more.  
I don't know too much about Ambrosia or the rest of his family (except Hevvin) but I hope I got at least Ambrosia in character. **


End file.
